the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Suspense
'''Sweet Suspense '''is an American all-female pop trio who finished in 12th place on season 3 of the X Factor USA. They were a part of the Groups catagory, mentored by Simon Cowell. The group consists of Summer Reign, Celine Polenghi, and Millie Thrasher. Members * Summer Reign (born April 6, 1996; age 17) * Celine Polenghi (born June 28, 1997; age 16) * Millie Thrasher (born June 8, 1999; age 14) The X Factor The girls originally auditioned for the show as solo artists, but the judges decided to put them through to the next round as a group to be mentored by Simon Cowell. Four Chair Challenge For this part of the competition, the girls made their debut as a group by singing the Beyonce version of the Rose Royce song "Wishing On a Star". Their performance, which was widely praised by the judges, earned the girls a spot in the live shows. Live shows For the first live show, the girls sang "I Love It" by Icona Pop. Demi Lovato called them "stars" while their mentor Simon Cowell called it "magic". They made the top 12. The next theme for the live shows was Motown Night. The girls sand "You Keep Me Hangin' On" by the Supremes. Paulina Rubio and the other judges loved the performance. However, due to a graphics error, all votes based on that night of performances were nullified. The following night, all contestants performed their "Save Me" songs for a re-vote show. The girls sang "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber. For '80s Night the following week, the girls took on an 80s classic, "Mickey" by Toni Basil. Their performance received mixed reviews from the judges. Kelly Rowland encouraged them to find a rhythm with each other. While Paulina Rubio dubbed the performance as "amazing" and Simon Cowell thought it was the best of the night, Demi Lovato didn't like it. The performance proved to be their last as they received the fewest number of votes and were eliminated on November 14, 2013, finishing in 12th place. Post X Factor On December 26, 2013, the girls previewed a clip from their upcoming first music video for their cover of the Wilson Phillips classic "Hold On"" on sweetyhigh.com. No word yet on when the girls plan to release the song as a single. Trivia * Millie and Celine both auditioned for the show in Denver while Summer auditioned in Los Angeles. * Summer has her own YouTube channel where she has posted videos of herself singing such songs as "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars. * Both Summer and Celine have a crush on actor Zac Efron. * Millie used to be a cheerleader for 7 years, deciding to quit so that she could focus on singing. * Summer loves baking cookies, but Millie and Celine like to eat the cookie dough before she even has a chance to get it in the oven. * Celine is a student at the same Miami private school, Carrollton School of the Sacred Heart, as Fifth Harmony's Lauren Jauregui. Gallery 23-Top13-BW-portraits-480x270 retina.jpg 22-Top13-BW-portraits-480x270_retina.jpg cdbd52c520eac07dca34e254801ece58.jpg imagessweet.jpg SAR_1453.jpg xf3_ep12_clipshow_fb_sweet_suspense-ai12_1280x720_H264_960x540_59135043733.jpg x-factor-sweet-suspense-Top-16.jpg Post-1109-1381625972.jpg Post-1109-1380244679.png Category:Groups Category:Female Contestants Category:Season Three Category:Season Three Acts Category:The X Factor USA Category:Acts Category:Mentored by Simon Cowell